


The Knave of Hearts

by Turn_2_Page_3OSH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alice in Wonderland, Fantasy, M/M, Prince!Jongin, Queen of Hearts - Freeform, Soldier!Sehun, royal!AU, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_2_Page_3OSH/pseuds/Turn_2_Page_3OSH
Summary: In the Land of Hearts, lived the Prince of Hearts,A soldier, some romance, stolen jam tarts.A tale of adventure, two lovers kept apart,How does it happen? Well where should we start...Sekai Queen of Hearts AU





	1. Court Cases and Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland and his character the Queen of Hearts.
> 
> This specific chapter's storyline is heavily inspired by Marrisa Meyer's book, Winter (part of the Lunar Chronicles). This means that there WILL BE SPOILERS for that story and its honestly so amazing, you shouldn't let my crappy rendition ruin it for you. SO GO READ IT.

Long ago and far away,

There was a land, split by four.

Diamonds, Clubs, Hearts and Spades.

Lived in peace before the war.

 

A tragic tale of broken hearts

Brought forth chaos, crumbled trust.

Truelove killed, the Queen of Hearts

Turned cruel, her rule came unjust.

 

The Clubs and Spades were attacked,

By the army dressed in red.

Suffered from the foresight lacked,

They disobeyed what She had said.

 

So, left to ruins and rubble,

Rulers dead, they were bereft.

Kingdoms crushed, though they struggled.

Only Hearts and Diamonds left.

 

Two kingdoms in their shaky peace,

Hearts drenched in blood, now it was done.

Although the Great War had ceased,

Our story starts – it has begun…

 

 

_[20 years after the Great War]_

Minseok began polishing his coat pin with the hem of his shirt. It was a black spade, and the sharp tip dug into the pad of his finger.

“Do you truly believe he will help The Black Suit?”

Minseok considered the question for a moment before answering. “If he does join us, he will be a powerful asset.”

“Maybe, but he does not seem convinced yet.”

Minseok nodded and licked his lips. “The Queen of Hearts has trained her dogs well… It will not be easy to sway Sehun that is for sure.”

The soldier that they had in mind was strong and capable. If he joined The Black Suit, he could provide inside information and could be the key to everything. But there was something about Sehun that made him even more worthy…

Minseok said, “We do not have any other option at this point. The Queen and King of Diamonds still sit quaking in their little fortress, too cowardly to step out the front door…” He sighed. “There is no help from the Kingdom of Diamonds.”

“So we need the soldier. But he has already refused us once.”

“I’ve been thinking about it. I do still believe that it is possible to convince him.”

“What do you propose?”

“Oh Sehun has one weakness.”

“And that is…”

“The Prince of Hearts.”

There was a short silence, as the statement was processed.

“Yes, it does make sense… What are you getting at, Minseok?”

“Why, it’s simple really. Our dear Prince has _much_ to benefit from after the overthrow of the Queen.” He leaned back in his seat, the spade pin still in his grasp. “And Oh Sehun would do everything in his power to ensure the Prince’s safety and happiness.”

Finally, Minseok decided that the pin was sufficiently polished and lifted it up in order to inspect it. “We simply make him aware of the _Prince’s_ role in all of this… And then Sehun will come. He will join us.”

As he held up the pin, it caught the light of room’s lamp, and the very tip of the black spade glinted.

 

**Chapter 1: Court Cases and Familiar Faces**

The pins and needles began creeping up Jongin’s leg, and he tried to subtly shift his position in order to alieve the sensation. Slowly uncrossing his legs, he winced at the ache in his muscles from sitting still for so long.

The court case had been dragging on for far too long, as had all of the previous ones from today. The boredom in the courtroom’s audience was stifling, but everybody was just too polite and proper to show any signs of it. False expressions of interest or well-practised neutral looks, donned the audiences’ faces. Their emotions were just as dressed up as themselves, their make-up was not the only thing covering their true face.

Had Jongin’s friend, Sehun, been here, he would have whispered to Jongin absurd things he noticed about the people, their clothing or their actions – just to make Jongin laugh.

But Sehun wasn’t here, and Jongin did not laugh. He could only sigh, feeling extremely constricted in the jacket that he wore. The material was stiff and heavy, the fastenings done up so tight it squeezed his chest. He couldn’t wait until he could leave the courtroom and be rid of it. The crown was also bothersome. It sat uncomfortably on his head, the pins which were holding it in poked into his scalp painfully and it was most likely ruining the perfect hairstyle his hair had been in this morning.

But of course, the Prince of Hearts was _expected_ to dress impeccably. It was his role to look unbothered and, well – beautiful. All of the time. _Including_ during a long afternoon of boring court cases.

There was only one person in the entire room, who was not in any way attempting to feign interest and hide their distaste. Jongin’s stepmother, The Queen of Hearts herself, sat stone-still on her throne, a scowl twisted upon her face, her head supported in the hand propped on the armrest. Her blood, red lips were pursed in a frown and her furrowed brows were creating prominent creases across her forehead.

She was barely watching the court, her focus more on the large, embellished mirror that sat on the wall opposite her throne. Every so often, she would adjust something in her hair, or scrape a nail to perfect her eyeliner, but then she would huff once more and purse her lips.

She was the picture-perfect example of ‘ _I’d rather be elsewhere’_. Which was the exact thought shared around the room.

 

Jongin tried to tune in once again to the court’s happenings. The royal page, the White Rabbit, stood below the platform where the Queen and the Prince sat. In his paws, he held a length of parchment, which he read through the tiny glasses perched on the end of his nose.

It fascinated Jongin really, how those glasses could remain on the Rabbit’s face. Every so often the page’s nose would twitch rather violently, causing the spectacles to wobble precariously, yet they never fell off. It was quite distracting.

The witness for the case was the royal gardener, a skinny, old man who Jongin recalled had been working for many years now.

“I swear it, Mr. Rabbit. I swear it. It was those 7 n’ 4 of hearts who painted them roses red!”

The gardener continued to ramble on about white roses and paintbrushes, and Jongin felt himself drifting off once again. His mind began to wander to the thought of dinner… Yes, he did feel a little hungry at the moment. Not to mention that the chefs of the Castle of Hearts were extraordinarily talented.

Oh! But thinking about dessert was an even better! Jongin began to conjure up ideas of what the kitchen would prepare for them tonight. Could it be a pumpkin pie? Or possibly the wonderful custard they had debuted last week? His stomach gave out a small grumble and Jongin had to swallow, not realising he had been salivating.

He flushed slightly and hooked an arm around his midriff. How embarrassing! It was not healthy for a prince to have such a sweet tooth. How the Queen would have scolded him, had she known what he had been fantasising of. But Jongin couldn’t help it. It was terribly nice to think of such things to sweeten up such a boring time.

 

_Finally,_ the case was brought to a close. Jongin sighed in relief, and he prayed that it would be the last for today…

His hope was dashed as the Rabbit turned to the Queen and said hastily, “Th-There is one last case to present your Majesty.”

Jongin internally groaned and slumped (as prince-like as possible) back into his throne.

His stepmother’s scowl deepened as she tore her eyes from the mirror. Her lips were pressed so thin, they formed a dead-straight, red slit across her face. The White Rabbit dabbed a nervous paw along his forehead and pushed his glasses back up his face.

Jongin looked down to his hands already bored out of his mind. He swore he could feel the pins and needles begin to creep back. Now it was another long case between now and dinner. The pumpkin pie seemed much, much farther away now.

“Your M-Majesty, the court presents Oh Sehun, a 2 of Hearts.”

Suddenly Jongin’s head snapped up.

_Sehun?_

Dread began to fill Jongin at the mention of his dearest friend’s name.

_Sehun? Oh, jacks! What has the fool gone and done?_

Sehun had only ever been to court once, an event that Jongin remembered very vividly. It had been _years_ ago, when the boy had been caught stealing a cookie from the kitchens, as a gift for Jongin. But he had been 12 then, immature and not quick enough to outsmart the chef.

Of course, a lot of time had passed since then, and Sehun went on to become part of the royal guard – far too caught up in training to have time for cookie-stealing. What in all of Hearts could he have done this time?

 

_Creeeaak._

_Boom._

Jongin watched as the massive doors on the opposite end of the room swung open. Two guards marched in, and held between them was Sehun. Like every other suspect from today, the soldier had his hands cuffed behind him.

The guards walked him towards the end of the room, and as he neared Jongin, Sehun looked up and made eye contact.

Jongin stared back at Sehun, trying to communicate the confusion he felt through his eyes.

_What did you do?_ He wanted to shout. But Sehun just gave a tiny lift of the corner of his lips and revealed nothing.

Their connection was broken as the guards roughly pushed Sehun to his knees, giving a shove to the back of his head, making sure he was bowed before the Queen and Prince. Jongin resisted the urge to jump up and stop them, before they could hurt Sehun. But he just bit the inside of his cheek and watched on helplessly.

Jongin noticed that his stepmother had perked with interest ever so slightly, no longer admiring her reflection. She too was curious. Sehun was known as possibly the most loyal guard in all of Hearts, and as a Number Two, he was highly ranked. Once again Jongin wondered what crime the soldier could have possibly committed.

The Queen flicked her hand, gesturing for them to proceed.

The White Rabbit cleared his throat nervously and said in his squeaky voice, “Oh S-Sehun, soldier of the royal guard, is suspected of t-treason.”

Jongin stiffened and stifled the urge to make any noise. Beside him, the Queen sat up straighter, her attention now fully on the kneeling man. A low murmur began to ripple through the audience. No one of the castle in their right mind would attempt _anything_ against the Queen. It was practically suicide. After all, the Queen of Hearts had rather… violent tendencies.

The Queen looked thoughtful, eyes never leaving Sehun. “Treason, you say?”

Sehun remained frozen, showing no sign of reaction despite the piercing stare he was under. His head stayed low and his shoulders set.

The White Rabbit piped up again. “Y-Yes, your Majesty.” Another twitch of the nose. “Th-There is evidence that he is involved with people of…”

The Rabbit trailed off and his eyes widened as he read the words upon his scroll. He let out a squeak. “Oh, jacks.”

The Queen snapped, “What is it?!”

The Rabbit jumped at her outburst, “ _People of Clubs and Spades!”_ He cried in a rush. Once it was out, the page yelped and clapped a hand over his mouth as if offended by his own words.

Jongin gasped. As did the rest of the audience. Instantly, the murmurs grew louder and more dramatic. Jongin couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sehun – who still remained frozen.

_Sehun? A traitor?_

The Queen’s expression darkened and she looked absolutely livid. Her hands were gripping onto the armrests of her throne, knuckles turned white. The kingdoms of Clubs and Spades had not been spoken of within the castle walls since their defeat many, many years ago – the Queen had made sure of that.

After she had won the war, she had wiped out _two entire kingdoms;_ their monarchy, their people, their existence.

But not long ago, a whisper had started from far away… people who were associating themselves with Clubs and Spades were resurfacing.

Of course, it had just been ignored by the people in the castle, was brushed off as a stupid rumour, started by some idiot in the town.

_But what if…_

 

“Your Majesty.”

Instantly the room fell silent, the whispering stopped and all eyes turned to the kneeling figure. The voice had come from Sehun.

Jongin held his breath in anticipation. No one said anything, so Sehun continued in a steady voice.

“Your Majesty. I have been your loyal servant since I was a child. I urge you hear my reasoning.”

There was a moment of tense silence. Jongin could feel his heart beat as he looked over to his stepmother, and he silently pleaded for the Queen to oblige.

Eventually, she hissed in a quiet and threatening voice, “Go on then.”

Jongin swallowed and turned back towards Sehun.

He spoke softly, yet it carried throughout the whole room.

“I cannot deny that I have had contact with such people.” A small gasp from the audience was quickly silenced by a sharp gesture of the Queen’s finger. “ _However_ , it was _not_ with the intention of defying your rule, my Queen. They took me by surprise and ambushed me while I was outside the castle. I was taken to one of their bases as a hostage.

“The group call themselves The Black Suit _,_ and they are planning an uprising against you, your Majesty.” The audience began to lean forward in their seats, as if they were spectating a dramatic theatre performance. “They presented me with two choices; either to join their little rebellion or be killed on the spot.

“My Queen, I assure you that my initial choice was to die loyal to you... But after consideration, I decided to play along and accept their offer. In this way, I was able obtain valuable information _and_ keep my life.”

Jongin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was true, he had not seen Sehun for a few days now, but he had just assumed the soldier had left the castle for training purposes, or to work in the towns. But while Jongin had been pottering around the castle, Sehun had been _kidnapped_ and now _arrested_.

“And what valuable information would that be?” The Queen asked. With the way her eyes were narrowed, she did not seem taken by Sehun’s story, and it made Jongin nervous.

If Sehun was feeling intimidated in any way, he was doing a marvellous job at hiding it. His voice remained steady and calm, his expression stoic as ever.

“I heard a name. A man called Kim Minseok is one of the key members. He was mentioned many times. Unfortunately, he was the only one I recall.”

The scribe furiously scribbled as Sehun spoke, struggling to keep up with all the information.

“While they plan for your downfall my Queen, the Black Suit are weak. They are small in number and lack power and resources. It is not possible for them to attack any time soon.”

The audience were captivated. _This_ was the entertainment that they came to the court room for. None of them seemed to feel threatened in any way by these people… The Black Suit, nor did they seem to care. Jongin watched as their eyes flicked back and forth between Sehun and the Queen, anticipating the outcome of the case. Had he not been so anxious, Jongin would have scoffed at their ridiculousness.

There was a beat before the Queen sat back in her throne.

“Tell me then, soldier; what exactly were you doing outside of the castle in the first place?”

Sehun shifted ever so slightly. “Your Majesty?”

“I asked, what were you _doing outside the castle_?” She drummed her fingers impatiently. “No new troops have been sent out recently, and certainly not any Two of Hearts.”

Jongin saw Sehun’ jaw clench and his eyes began to dart.

_Uh oh._

“I do not understand, my Queen, I- ”

_“WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUTSIDE THE CASTLE?”_

Everyone jumped back in surprise. Sehun flinched.

The Queen’s alarmingly short rope of patience had snapped once again, something that Jongin had witnessed many times. However, this time with Sehun at the receiving end, the Prince felt much more uneasy.

The Queen took a moment to calm herself and cool her fizzled fuse. She inhaled deeply, before snapping her fingers loudly.

“ _Water_!”

The White Rabbit jumped and bowed hastily before scurrying away, looking somewhat relieved at the excuse to leave the raging Queen’s presence.

It was the first time during the whole session where Sehun had seemed even a little shaken. The tension in the room was high. The invisible guillotine was now hanging straight over the soldier’s neck; one wrong move and –  _ssshing._ No more Sehun.

The thought made Jongin’s throat tingle.

“I left the castle with no real intention, your Majesty.” Sehun spoke slowly, picking out every word with care. The bob of Sehun’s Adam’s apple gave away his nervousness. “But you are correct. No orders were given out.”

Sehun was interrupted by the White Rabbit entering the room again. The Page was carrying a glass of water which sloshed precariously in his shaking paws. Nearly half the glass had spilt onto the floor by the time reached the throne. The Queen snatched it from him and took a sip. She wiped the corner of her mouth before saying,

“So you _were_ committing an act of treason?”

The crowd began to mumble again and Jongin heard a dramatic gasp from across the room.

“No Your Majesty. I would never, you must believe me. I was simpl-”

“Simply going for a stroll after leaving your post?!”

 “No, my Queen, I was just- ”

“You just admitted yourself to disobeying orders!” Her voice began to raise again.

“I-It is not as it seems.” But the Queen was barely listening.

“You _are_ working against me! _Aren’t you_!?” She clutched a hand to her chest, beginning to sound hysterical. “ _TREASON! TREASON!_ ”

The Queen threw the glass of water to the floor with a loud _CRASH_ , the cup instantly smashing into millions of little shards at the Prince’s feet.

With the sound of the Queen’s screeching, Sehun’s pleading and the audience’s increasing noise, Jongin’s head began to spin.

His jacket was feeling too tight; the lights were too bright. All of the faces surrounding him began to blend together, creating one blurry mess of colour.

And then suddenly the crescendo of the courtroom started to get further away, like he was hearing it underwater.

_She’s going to do it._

_She’s going to do it._

_Oh, poor, poor Sehun! Far too young and handsome to die._

 “ _OFF WITH HIS HEAD!”_

Jongin blinked. Hard. His line of vision followed the Queen’s outstretched arm, to her sharp, manicured nail which was pointed straight at Sehun.

Sehun head snapped up and his eyes began to fill with horror.

“ _OFF WITH HIS HEAD! OFF WITH HIS HEEAAD!”_

The two guards who had brought him in, hoisted him from the floor by his arms, and finally, _finally_ Sehun looked at Jongin. His expression was enough to snap Jongin out of whatever stupor he had been in.

_“OFF WITH HIS-“_

“ _Wait_!” Jongin yelled and leapt up, out of his throne.

It was while before the ruckus died down, but eventually the whole room halted, and turned to look at the standing Prince. “Wait, please!”

There was silence. Nearly a hundred pairs of eyes blinked back at Jongin, but one in particular made the back of his neck prickle. The Queen was seething, her stare nothing short of venomous.

“What do you think you are doing child?!” She spat.

The Prince ignored her and never took his eyes off of Sehun. His heart was beating rapidly and although the room was still spinning slightly, he managed to stay standing. Jongin briefly closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

“Please, your Majesty, the KARD Tournament is approaching.” He pointed straight at Sehun. “And I want… I want him as my Champion.”

Noise erupted in the courtroom once more, louder than ever. But Jongin couldn’t hear them. He could only see Sehun, and the shock written across his face. The soldier’s expression spoke in great volume.

_What in all of Hearts are you doing?_

_-_

The _Knave Appellative Rivalry Determinant_ , or more simply known as the KARD Tournament, had been around for centuries. And for many, many years, the Kingdom of Hearts had hosted the bi-annual event.

The aim of KARD was simple; win, and you would be appointed as the highest-ranking soldier in the court – The Knave of Hearts. A title held by the Queen’s right-hand man.

It was a competition of strength, of wit, of capability. Challenges designed to whittle out the weak. Every figure of power in the land was to choose one competitor, a hand-picked Champion – whomever the noble believed could endure such challenges, and bring victory to their name.

Only the worthy could win, but only those brave enough, strong enough and smart enough could come out of the KARD Tournament _alive_.

-

Jongin refused to look at his stepmother, too scared of her fire in her eyes. While the room around them was in an uproar, the Queen had not said a word since the Prince’s declaration. Sehun too remained still – however; it seemed that the soldier had not fully recovered from his shock. His eyes were still wide, his gaze unfocused.

Jongin was still standing, unsure of what to do with himself.

“Your champion, you say?” Her voice was ice cold, juxtaposing the burning rage she had been consumed by, mere seconds ago. It gave Jongin chills.

Jongin nodded. “Yes, your Majesty. I beg of you, please do not have him killed. I fear it would be… inconvenient to have my Champion dead before the Tournament has even started.”

The room had quietened in order to listen to their conversation, and Sehun looked paler by the minute.

The Queen sat back in her throne looking thoughtfully at the Prince. “I suppose this is true.” She hummed. “Alright then. You may have your Champion, child.”

She turned to the Rabbit, who was still quaking; then to the wider audience. “Your Prince has spoken. I pardon this poor fool from his death sentence… However; his disloyalty will not remain unpunished. Oh Sehun is charged with treason and will be sentenced to ten public lashings.” She turned her gaze to pin Jongin. “In the town square.”

Jongin shivered.

“This case is closed, everyone is dismissed! _Leave!”_

It was impossible to ignore the look of helplessness on Sehun’s face as he was dragged from the room. Jongin wanted to run after him and comfort his friend – apologise for what he had just announced. For what his stepmother had just announced.

The Queen looked unaffected – once again distracted by her favourite mirror. If anything, there was an aura of satisfaction that surrounded her. Jongin’s decision made no difference to her. The Prince had done what was necessary to prevent any blood being spilt. But it was too late.

Sehun had escaped the guillotine today, but his death still loomed far too close.

 

-

 

That night, Jongin found himself running out of the castle in nothing but his sleepwear. His silk shirt was thin, the cool breeze caused his skin to goose bump and his fluffy slippers were impractical for walking inside – let alone for a quick escape on the damp grounds of the castle lawns.

He had managed to escape his guards by sending them on a wild goose chase for his favourite brooch, which had very suddenly gone ‘missing’ somewhere in the castle. Jongin had insisted that he could not sleep until he knew it was safe and those loyal Fours and Fives could do nothing but obey.

As he neared the town square, Jongin could only think of Sehun. He hadn’t seen the other since the trial. Jongin had to be sure that his friend was alright – well, as alright as he could be after ten lashings.

Earlier that afternoon, Jongin had refused to go to Sehun’s punishment, so instead locked himself in his room. The Prince knew that had he been there, Sehun would have attempted to stifle his sounds of pain, and there was no point putting Sehun or himself through any more torture than necessary.

But now he was done waiting. He had to see Sehun.

As soon as he reached the square, Jongin could see the lone figure tied to the post directly at its centre. The Prince’s heart clenched as he took in the image. Sehun’s head was hanging, his body held up only by his hands bound behind him and to the post. He was still shirtless and Jongin was sure that evidence of that afternoon would still be fresh on his back.

Jongin edged closer and let out a relieved breath when he saw that the soldier’s chest was rising and lowering steadily.

“Sehun.” He said quietly.

His head lifted slowly. Jongin’s heartbeat quickened as the handsome face came into view.

“Oh jacks, Sehun.” The Prince lowered himself in front of his friend, coming to sit on his heels.

“Hello, your Highness.” And despite looking like hell, Sehun still managed a dazzling smile. “What brings you out of the castle on a clear night such as this one?”

Jongin smiled a little too. “Just visiting a friend.” They looked at each other for a moment, neither speaking. Sehun’s expression was weary, and although his face remained physically untouched, Jongin swore he could see scars of burden forming on the man’s features. His eyes remained alive however, staring unabashedly at the Prince.

“How are you?”

Sehun gave a satisfied hum. “I am alright now that you are here.”

They had known each other for years. Sehun’s father, also a Two of Hearts, had been close to the Queen. He had unfortunately died a few years after the Great War, leaving only his son to serve the crown.

They had known each other since before the times of Jongin’s political events and Sehun’s endless training and serving. Since the time they were children merely enjoying each other’s company, oblivious to hierarchy and ignorant to responsibility…

“Oh! I almost forgot, silly me. I brought some food.”

Jongin reached for the bundled-up cloth he had been carrying, and opened it to reveal a small gourd of water and a humble bit of bread.

“It’s not much, I’m sorry… but it was all I managed to sneak from lunch. I figured you would be starving.” He took the piece of bread and broke off a bite-sized chunk.

“Here.” He reached out and held the food just before Sehun’s lips. Carefully, the soldier leaned forward and took the bread between his teeth. He kept his gaze on Jongin the entire time, his hooded eyes never leaving the Prince’s face.

Jongin continued to feed Sehun, both of them silent. Between mouthfuls of bread, Jongin would help Sehun swallow the water, carefully holding the gourd to the other’s lips.

After everything was finished, Sehun said, “Thank you, your Highness.”

Jongin flushed. “Please don’t call me that.”

The corners of Sehun’s lips curled upwards. “Oh? What should I call you then… My Prince? Oh royally one? Thee who sits on the throne of mighty power? Your most beautiful Graciousness?”

Jongin laughed as Sehun imitated the pompous people of the court. The Prince’s laughter was light and clear, pleasantly happy, and it made something stir in Sehun.

“Please, Sehun. Jongin is fine. There’s no one even here! They can’t tell you off. Besides, you never used to call me ‘your Highness’...”

_When we were children it was always Jongin. Or Nini._

Silence settled over them for little more.

“…So, I’m your Champion, huh?”

Jongin shifted nervously.

Sehun continued, “A poor choice of person in my opinion. A terrible decision, really.”

“Are you doubting your Prince, soldier?”

“I mean no offence Your Highness, but yes. I am in fact.” Sehun said teasingly.

Jongin became defensive. “My champion is more than capable! He is… strong. I made a _perfectly_ good decision.” _Besides needing to save your life._

Sehun sighed and his amused expression changed, his smile dropped. “My Prince, even _you_ do not seem to be confident in his strength.”

Jongin was shocked. Sehun did not believe in himself? He had lost confidence? This was not the usual brave and steady soldier that Jongin saw every day…

Jongin noticed just how unsure Sehun was feeling. His shoulders had folded in; his expression was that of defeat. The soldier had been so hard to read the entire day, keeping his feelings below the surface, but now his uncertainty was clear.

Jongin reached out and touched Sehun’s knee. “I think I may be the only one who believes in his strength.”

Sehun’s eyes fell to Jongin’s hand and said nothing.

The soldier shifted his position, grimacing at the pain it caused his fresh wounds. He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, which made him shine under the moonlight and Jongin tried not to stare as Sehun’s muscles flexed underneath his glistening skin.

“Does it hurt?” The Prince asked quietly.

Sehun immediately scoffed. “Of course not.”

Jongin raised an eyebrow to show his disbelief. There was a pause before Sehun sighed in defeat.

“It hurts quite terribly... Although, it was worse when they were actually striking me…” The soldier winced, remembering the sensation. “I feared I would pass out from the pain.” He sounded so vulnerable, and there was a strong tug at Jongin’s heart.

He couldn’t even _begin_ to imagine the pain Sehun had gone through, having experienced nothing close to the same scale. Sympathy for Sehun surged through the Prince. He desperately wished for healing powers at the moment – anything to alleviate the pain Sehun was in. He didn’t deserve this.

Reaching out slowly, Jongin brushed a lock of hair which was sticking to Sehun’s forehead.

Sehun swallowed as Jongin’s fingers gently touched his face. He tried not to lean forward as the Prince retracted his hand.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, Sehun.” Jongin breathed.

Sehun sighed, but said nothing. He averted his eyes downwards. Jongin bit his lip.

There was a longer pause. “What were you actually doing? Outside of the castle I mean?” The question was met with more silence. When it appeared that Sehun would not answer, Jongin added, “You can tell me Sehun, I will keep it a secret, I promise.”

Sehun licked his dry lips. “I think… I’m sorry, but I cannot tell you.”

Jongin couldn’t deny that he felt a little hurt. “You do not trust me?”

“No… I trust you.” Sehun began to mumble, so soft Jongin leaned forward slightly to hear him. The soldier looked up again. “It’s _them_ who I do not trust.”

“Them?” But Sehun only shook his head. “I do not understand… what are you talking about?”

Sehun opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly his eyes locked onto something over Jongin’s head. Before Jongin could ask, the soldier’s lips curled into a lazy smirk, his serious aura vanishing in an instant.

“Good evening gentlemen.”

Who was Sehun talking to?

Jongin whipped around and see two of his guards. The ones he had escaped from earlier. Their faces were flushed; their breathing uneven – as if they had been running around. Although Jongin wanted to yell at them for interrupting himself and Sehun, he found the thought of the guards traipsing around the castle at night, looking for the Prince’s ‘lost’ object to be far too amusing.

“Oh. Hello.”

One of the guards, a Four of Hearts, cleared his throat. “Your Highness, we found your brooch in the jewellery case. The one in your wardrobe.” Jongin had to stifle the urge to laugh. Of course it was in the jewellery case, where else would he keep it? Idiots.

The Five of Hearts next to him added, “And then when we came back, we found you missing from your bed.”

From behind Jongin, Sehun said dryly, “Well done, boys. You found the brooch _and_ the Prince. What a good night’s work.”

The glare both guards sent Sehun was possibly even funnier than the soldier’s sarcasm.

“Your Highness, I suggest we return to the castle now.”

Jongin’s smile fell, and he turned back to Sehun. He whispered, “Try to rest. Tomorrow, after you visit the healer come and find me, okay?” Sehun nodded.

One of the guards cleared their throat. “Your Highness- ”

Jongin scowled and turned around, “Yes alright! Just give a moment!” The guard shut his mouth.

Sehun chuckled. “Good night, Your Highness.”

Jongin sighed, but still smiled. “One day, you will not call me that… Good night, Sehun.”

As Jongin stood up and began to walk away, Sehun called, “Oh, Your Highness! Try not to lose any more jewellery, will you? Finding lost things is not a great way for your Champion to show off his strength.”

As he looked back at Sehun over his shoulder, Jongin smiled as he saw the soldier give a cheeky wink.


	2. Wounds to Mend and The Other Friend

**Chapter 2: Wounds to Mend and The Other Friend**

Sehun had been half asleep when the guards came for him in the morning. He barely remembered them dragging him away from the post, his muscles stiff and aching. What he did recall, was the horribly painful sting across his back as he somehow managed to move to the castle and into the infirmary, his wounds far from healed.

He now lay on top of one of the beds, face-down so that his back was exposed. Sehun couldn’t see the damage, but he could imagine the angry lines crossing the expanse from his shoulders to his hips. The _crack_ of the leather replayed in his mind and the feeling of the whip ghosted across his skin. Sehun shivered.

Opposite his bed on the wall there was a wide mirror. Although he could see only half of his face from where he lay, Sehun still grimaced at the sight of his reflection. He looked exhausted, like the life had been sucked out of him by some beast of Underland. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair matted and dirty.

The soldier squeezed his eyes shut and cursed. Everything had gone so _horribly_ wrong.

_The meeting._

_Getting caught._

_Being declared a KARD competitor._

_The whipping…_

_Jongin._

Suddenly at the thought of the Prince, all the fight bled out of Sehun.

If it wasn’t for Jongin, Sehun would be dead by now – his head cleanly separated from his body. He was _supposed_ to have been killed for treason.

But Jongin had saved his life. He had been spared by the Prince of Hearts himself. Just at what cost?

 

The sound of the door opening interrupted Sehun’s thoughts.

The sound of shoes clicking against the floor reached Sehun’s ears as the healer walked into the room, arms filled with bottle of all various shapes, sizes and colours. He was a young man with bright, intelligent eyes. Closing the door with his foot, he walked up to Sehun’s bed and began arranging the medicines on the table next to the soldier.

Sehun watched drowsily as the healer worked. As he put down the bottles, he happened to glance over at Sehun. Upon noticing that he was conscious, the healer did a double-take, before breaking out into a radiant smile which showcased a dimple on his cheek.

“Ah, you’re awake. Hello, Sehun.”

Sehun managed to smile weakly back. “Hello, Yixing.”

It came out croaky, his voice was hoarse – most likely from all of his screaming yesterday. Sehun’s throat felt dry as sandpaper… it seemed a lifetime ago that Jongin had brought him the gourd of water.

Yixing gave a light laugh, “This is more than your usual cuts and bruises, my friend. I doubt any sparring partner of yours could inflict this much damage on such a mighty Two of Hearts.”

Sehun managed a tired laugh and mustered up enough energy to say, “Well… let’s just say that I got into a lot of trouble with the court.”

He watched through half-closed eyes as Yixing began to pour the contents of one small bottle into a larger one, the healer’s hand steady and practiced. Sehun had visited the infirmary enough to know that Yixing was more than capable of helping him.

When the last of the liquid was poured, Yixing screwed the lid back on the big bottle and turned back to Sehun. “Well, no matter now. This should have you back on your feet by tonight.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “That quick? What is it?”

“It’s a remedy I recently made especially for open wounds” The healer shrugged nonchalantly as he began shaking the bottle. “… A few drops of Summer rain, a glob of Bandersnatch saliva… unicorn hair…”

Once the mixture had been adequately shaken, Yixing unscrewed the lid and took a little sniff.

“Alright, it’s ready now.” He walked towards the bed. Pointing at the pillow beneath Sehun’s head, he said, “Put that between your teeth. This serum may be quick, but I haven’t found a way to numb the pain yet.”

Sehun groaned. As if he hadn’t been through enough of that already. A gentle hand was placed on his back.

“Some of your wounds are open, so this will sting. But bear with it, it’ll be over soon.”

Then Yixing began to pour the serum straight onto his back.

As soon as the cool liquid hit Sehun’s heated skin, there was blinding pain. His vision went white as he screamed into the pillow, writhing in agony. His hands gripped the sheets, fingers scrabbling for purchase and his eyes screwed shut. It felt like he was being stabbed by a thousand knives at once. It lasted for a few torturous seconds.

But true to Yixing’s words, the pain subsided as quickly as it had come. The knives were withdrawn, leaving behind a dull ache.

Sehun was panting hard, sweat dripping from his forehead. His vision was spotted and blurry, his head ached nearly as much as his back.

“ _Jacks_.” He hissed.

Then there was a cool cloth wiping down the back of his neck. It was soaked in cold water and as the iciness trickled across his burning skin, Sehun let out a shaky breath.

“I’m so sorry.” Yixing said gently. “It’s over now. You made it, tough guy.”

 

 

An hour later, Sehun was sat up in bed, a glass of water in his hands. The serum was incredible. Earlier he had turned to watch in the mirror as his wounds _visibly_ began to close and heal at a tremendous rate.

His back had been bandaged up, and the pain had decreased slightly more. It was only a matter of time before he would up and walking.

Sehun watched as Yixing buzzed around the room going about his business. It amazed him how the healer was capable of concocting all these incredible remedies. The soldier been witnessing Yixing perform miracles since his training days.

When Sehun had been 18, he had smashed all the bones in one of his fingers – an accident in sparring. Yixing had patched him up in one night, until his broken finger possibly became stronger than all of his other ones. Even as an apprentice healer, Yixing had been fixing up Sehun well and good.

The soldier sipped on his water as he watched Yixing begin madly searching for a small vial he had misplaced. The healer was terribly forgetful.

Sehun grinned, he guessed that all genius must come with a cost.

“You put it on top of the drawers.” Sehun called.

Yixing’s head popped up from behind said drawers, a bewildered expression on his face. Sure enough, the healer reached up to the place Sehun pointed at, and retracted his hand with the vial in his grip. A dimpled grin broke out.

“Ah, thank you!”

Sehun chuckled. “No worries.”

Yixing got to work on the vial right in front of the wide mirror and began to talk to Sehun through his reflection, “So, I heard that you are the Prince’s Champion now?”

At the mention of the tournament, the amusement slowly fell off of Sehun’s face. His tone turned bitter. “Hmm…I guess so.”

“Well, looks like you’ll be visiting me a few more times this year then. Hopefully all in one piece.” Yixing started chuckling, but froze mid-laugh when he noticed Sehun’s expression in the mirror. The soldier’s eyes had gone cold, his brow set straight and his gaze unfeeling.

The healer softened. He knew that Sehun used this façade in order to hide what he was truly feeling. It was how he had become so successful in climbing the ranks of the royal guard. No one needed a soldier who was emotionally attached.

But Yixing also knew that Sehun’s masking method would fail him at some point. It was unhealthy to live in fear of your own feelings.

After the silence stretched, Yixing asked, “What is going through that mind of yours?”

Sehun mumbled something too soft for him to hear.

“I beg your pardon? I didn’t catch that.”

The soldier looked up. “I’m going to die, aren’t I.”

He said it as a statement.

Yixing was shocked. He had never heard Sehun talk like that before. But what surprised the healer even more was that Sehun looked… scared.

The soldier exhaled roughly and let his head fall back onto the wall behind him. “Maybe… Maybe I am just _fated_ to die young... Death has come for me far too many times recently. I do not think I can evade Him for much longer.”

Yixing would never have guessed that Sehun was scared of dying. As far as he knew, as far as the entire kingdom knew – Oh Sehun was fearless. He was the man who _lived_ to serve the Queen. The assumption was that he would die for her too.

Yixing mulled over Sehun’s words a little, before carefully crafting his reply. “On the contrary, my friend, perhaps it is a sign that fate wishes… for you to live.”

“And how is that?”

“Escaping Death as many times as you have? Sehun that is no easy feat. It may just be luck, but what if there is a greater force at work?”

Yixing watched Sehun carefully, gaging his reaction. “I think fate is trying to keep you alive… For what purpose? I do not know. But I do not believe it is written for you to die young.”

Sehun didn’t meet Yixing’s gaze, “Maybe…” He sounded uncertain.

Yixing sighed before making his way over to Sehun. “The Prince saved your life, my friend. Don’t let it go to waste.” He clasped a hand on the soldier’s shoulder. “Now, let’s get these bandages off, shall we?”

Sehun complied, shifting in order for Yixing to access the dressings, but he was otherwise unresponsive. The healer could tell that he was going through a raging inner turmoil, which could not be heard or seen from the outside. Intruding would do no good, it was best to let the whirlwind rage without trying to get in its way.

 

After Yixing had removed all of the bandages, he had been called to another duty somewhere in the castle and Sehun was left to his own thoughts.

The soldier swung his legs over the side of the bed, his muscles screaming and his joints stiff after being still for so long.

His thoughts of KARD, of Jongin and of death, began to tumble together, blurring and crashing into one another until nothing was clear.

Sehun held his head in his hands. Drums began to pound against his skull, rattling his brain.

Boom.

Boom.

Boom.

 

-

 

As Jongin made his way through the corridors, he began to unfasten his jacket until the horrid thing was fully undone. Instantly he gave a long exhale, his lungs finally liberated from the tight confines.

The dinner he had just come from was brutally painful and drawn-out. The Prince’s cheeks hurt from all the fake smiling he had to endure.

The Queen’s guest of honour had been a Duke, the owner of some not-so-far off place that Jongin had never bothered to remember. And oh! Was he a _horrible_ man!

The Duke had been a lumbering oaf, full of creepy smiles, hairy hands (which the Prince was sure connected to equally hairy arms), and who had eyes that sometimes wandered _far_ too much!

Even the thought of the man made the Prince shiver in disgust. Jongin could tell that the Queen thought him just as revolting, but of course, his wealth and his land helped her turn a blind eye. He was nothing more than small piece in her game – only _possibly_ of worth.

Absolutely _done_ with stupid politics, Jongin huffed and picked up his pace. He wanted to get as far away from the dining hall as possible – as far away from the _castle_ as possible.

It had been very, very difficult to shake his guards, but fortunately for Jongin, throwing a fake(ish) tantrum was enough to convince them that they should let the Prince be. And so finally, _finally_ he was alone.

It was just him…

And himself and himself and himself–

Jongin wanted to scream. He knew the Queen was awfully self-absorbed, but lining an _entire hall_ with mirrors was verging on insane. There were panes of reflective glass framed by intricately detailed frames, one after another, each spanning nearly five foot across. Each presenting Jongin with an infuriating reflection of himself.

They were all over the castle. And Jongin had spent his whole life trying to avoid them.

They served no purpose besides allowing the Queen to be able to look at herself everywhere she went. It didn’t matter whether she was in the courtroom, the hallways, the drawing room; not a strand of her hair would ever be out of place. And everybody else was stuck having to stare at their own inadequate selves all day long.

There was only one place in the entire palace which did not have a single mirror. Not one. It was Jongin’s favourite place to be, although it was terribly hard to visit often. But even now, as Jongin neared it, he felt the stress from that evening slowly bleed out of his mind.

The farther he got from the dining hall, the more relaxed he became, until the only tension he held in him was because of the reflections _he could not stop passing_.

 

At long last, the Prince reached an old, oak door, somewhere far below the castle’s ground floor. The wood was chipping in places, but the steel reinforcements kept the door from crumbling entirely.

It took a lot of strength to wrench it open, its hinges rusting and the frame heavy – designed to be nearly impenetrable. Once there was an opening big enough, Jongin stepped inside to the small room, eyes adjusting to the darkness.

He exhaled in relief. Now he could relax.

 

The room was bare, but not empty. An enormous silhouette filled most of the space in the room, a huge lump – and from it, a low growling sound was being omitted.

Jongin smiled. “Good evening, Snatch.”

Instantly the growing stopped.

The silhouette began to move, its form shifting and rotating until it had turned around completely. One massive, glowing eye blinked at Jongin. Then suddenly something very, very big and very, very wet hit him in the face.

The Prince’s yelp dissolved into laughter as he wiped a sleeve along his cheek, the material coming back soaked in saliva.

“Yes! I missed you too!”

And the Prince launched himself into the beast’s side.

Instantly Jongin was engulfed by a mass of fur, and upon feeling the warmth emanating from the beast, he sighed contently. Snuggling himself impossibly closer, Jongin felt all the tension in his body and all his stress fall away completely.

Some hazy thought in Jongin’s mind resurfaced and made him giggle. He was cuddling a ‘vicious beast’ like it was an overgrown, puppy. He was actually touching _the_ Terror of Hearts and had not yet lost his head.

The beast was known as the Bandersnatch. A prized possession of the Queen’s, which had helped bring victory in the Great War. The Bandersnatch was a creature rumoured to have come from the Underland itself. It had midnight-black fur, more teeth than any other beast in the land and could outrun just about anything – its heavy, giant form propelled by strong legs and huge strides.

Jongin began to scratch at the spot where the beast’s neck met its shoulder. Low grumbles of pleasure erupted from the Bandersnatch and Jongin’s body vibrated with the sound.

The Prince laughed again. This was the man-slaughtering beast who had killed so many in the Great War. The Bandersnatch was used as a story to scare children and many, many people feared it.

“But to me you will forever just be Snatch.” Jongin said quietly. “My loyal friend and greatest cuddle companion. Isn’t that right?” He cooed and scratched affectionately at Snatch’s neck again.

 

Years ago, when Jongin was 15, his dog had passed away – a pet he had known and loved for his entire life. It was the first time he had suffered from a broken heart. That awful night, Jongin had ran off in despair, angry tears clouding his vision until he had stumbled upon an old oak door. Desperate for privacy, the young Prince had barged right in and came across more than he bargained.

Here he had met Snatch for the first time. Of course, their initial meeting was very different to how they interacted now. The young boy had been frozen in terror – unable to run, cowering and fearing for his life.

That was, until he realised, that the beast had no business eating a skinny little Prince like he was, and was _far_ more bothered by infuriating dripping noise coming from the leak in the ceiling.

Jongin had found the poor thing trying in vain to cover his ears, whining and growling in frustration at the never-ending _drip, drip, drip, drip, drip, drip_. So out of pity, Jongin had placed a bundle of cloth under the leak to stop the noise.

And thus, their friendship had been formed – through dead dogs and holes in the ceiling.

 

The Bandersnatch was missing one eye. There were some tales which told of how he lost it in the battle outside the Castle of Spades, stabbed brutally by an enemy soldier. But a less popular tale told that he lost it to a mouse who had pierced his eye with a mere sewing needle. Either way, Jongin didn’t care. Snatch showed his love through one eye perfectly well.

Jongin sank to the floor, leaning his back against Snatch’s neck, close enough so that if he turned his face a little, they would be looking right at each other. The Prince began to feel drowsy, the exhaustion of the day, and the warmth seeping into him made his eyes flutter shut.

Breathing gently, he felt at peace. Here, he had no guards watching his every move, had no stepmother breathing down his neck, had four blank walls with a no mirrors and he had a friend. Someone he could talk freely with – even if they couldn’t say anything back.

At the thought of _friends_ , Jongin’s mind wandered to Sehun. He had been distracted by thinking of the soldier all day, wondering if he was alright. The Prince knew that the royal healer would properly fix him up, but the image of Sehun’s... _fearful_ expression kept resurfacing.

 

Just as Jongin began to drift off once again, Snatch began growling and the Prince was shuddered awake.

“What is it, Snatch?” He asked groggily. “I didn’t bring food, I’m sorry. I assumed you had already eaten.”

The Prince frowned as Snatch shifted his position, his large frame curling around Jongin until he formed a growling barricade between the him and the doorway.

Not hungry then?

Snatch’s threatening sounds became slightly louder and more forceful; his fur began to stand on end.

An intruder? Jongin became alert. Who had come to find him?

Maybe the handlers were back late to do something to Snatch! No, he wouldn’t allow it. Kneeling up, Jongin tried to see over Snatch head, but could only make out the silhouette of a lone figure at the door. The Prince was confused now. Why would only one handler come?

Then Jongin heard a nervous voice from behind Snatch, “Woah, down boy. Easy now.”

Jongin gasped. He knew that voice. “Sehun?”

“Your Highness? Oh thank heavens, you are actually in here.”

The Prince stood up and gently nudged Snatch out of the way. Reluctantly, the beast moved, but didn’t ease up in his defence position.

“Sehun, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing, your Highness. I looked all over the castle for you; your room, the dining hall, the courtyard…” Sehun trailed off, his eyes constantly flicking behind Jongin.

“Well, I actually came here for a bit of privacy… But, anyway… How are you feeling?”

“Um, well, I’m ok…” He pointed at Snatch. “Will that thing eat me?”

“That thin-? What? No! No, _Snatch_ will not hurt anyone.” Jongin said, slightly annoyed. Sehun nodded, but didn’t look convinced. Jongin tried to steer the conversation back. “Sehun, how are your wounds? Are you feeling alright?”

Sighing, the soldier finally tore his eyes away from Snatch to look at Jongin. “My wounds have healed completely. There are scars – but it is likely they will never go away.” He grimaced a little. “They gave me the day off duty. Which is why I am able to come see you.”

“Good. You deserve it.”

He nodded a little distractedly, and Jongin noticed that it wasn’t because of the Bandersnatch this time.

Jongin looked over his shoulder at Snatch. And then back to Sehun. “Would you like to step out and talk?”

Another nod.

Jongin gave Snatch a quick pat and whispered “One moment”, before they walked past the doorway and back into the corridor.

“Is there something on your mind, Sehun?”

The soldier didn’t answer right away, but after a while looked down at his feet and swallowed. “I am resigning as Champion.”

Jongin took a little while to process what he had just heard. _Resigning as what?_ “Pardon me?”

“I said, that I cannot be your Champion anymore.” He exhaled roughly. “My apologies your Highness, but you must choose someone else.”

_What in all of Hearts?_

The Prince shook his head and laughed a little, disbelievingly. “I do not think it works like that.”

“Well it has to!” Sehun suddenly snapped. Jongin froze. The soldier huffed and ran a hand through his hair as if trying to tame his thoughts. He took a deep breath before continuing in a quieter, but no less desperate tone. “Your Highness, I am merely suggesting that you choose a new Champion. Someone else who _actually_ has a chance of succeeding in this tournament. You will save yourself the humiliation.”

Jongin couldn’t believe what was happening. He shook his head. “Sehun, what you wish for is not possible. You are my Champion now – no matter what happens. I was not the one who wrote these rules.”

Sehun scoffed. “You are the Prince! There must be something in this _cursed_ land that you can do. Surely you understand that this will not work out. For either of us.”

The soldier was desperate. That much was easy to tell. But tonight, Jongin was in no mood for such whimsical demands.

“Do you forget that I _saved your life_?!”

Sehun’s eyes widened. But it was too late, the Prince was ticked.

“If it were not for me, you would be too _dead_ to have this very conversation.”

“Your Highne-”

“No, Sehun! I do not ask for any thanks, but showing a little grace would be much appreciated.”

“Well no one asked for you to save me!”

Jongin was scandalised. “Oh, so you would rather have _lost your head_ than stick it through some silly competition?”

“It is no ‘silly competition’ and you know it better than anyone.” Sehun hissed. “Every year, you sit on that throne watching as people _die_ , like you are just spectating another croquet match.”

The air around them suddenly became hot. The bad temper that Jongin had felt at the dinner came crashing back, turning his words to spitting flames. He couldn’t believe the nerve of Sehun. _How dare he talk like this._

Sehun expression morphed into one of horror, as if he couldn’t believe what had just come out of his own mouth.

Jongin was furious.

He took a moment to reign himself in, before staring Sehun straight on, a dangerous look in his eyes. “You cannot resign as Champion. Get it through your thick head that I do not have the power to change that… Even though I _wish I could_.”

The temperature of the mood plummeted. Jongin’s icy tone sending shivers through Sehun.

“Good night, Sehun.” And with that, he turned on his heel and walked straight back into the room to Snatch.

 


	3. A Croquet Match and Little Chats

**Chapter 3: A Croquet Match and Little Chats**

The morning was beautiful, graced with clear skies and warm sun. The court was gathered outside in the gardens, enjoying the fine day. People bustled around and soon the sound of polite conversations and light laughter filled the air.

The Queen was hosting a morning tea, accompanied by a game of croquet, and various people from across the land had been invited to attend.

Jongin wandered throughout the crowd slowly, the white jacket he donned making him easy to pick out, stopping to nod politely at the many people bowing or curtseying to greet the him.

The Prince of Hearts wore a sweet smile, but if anyone were to look closely, they would notice that his focus was not entirely present.

It had been a week since the argument with Sehun. A week since they had both insulted each other, and Jongin was feeling guilty. Initially, Jongin had been so very mad at his friend. Sehun had been rude and ungrateful… But no matter how upset he had been, it was impossible to stay angry at Sehun. Jongin had forgiven him of course. The Prince understood that the man was under a lot of stress, and that being faced with life or death was not exactly a calming experience.

Jongin had been unfairly snappy as well, maybe slightly insensitive. It was his own shame that had stopped him from apologising, besides the fact that Sehun had been so incredibly busy, taking on his usual duties as well as extra training. Jongin had only been able to catch glimpses of his friend around the castle, the soldier always with the same fixed expression, the same emotionless face.

Today, Sehun was on duty in the Queen’s personal guard. Jongin could see his tall figure from afar, standing near Jongin’s stepmother among his fellow Number Twos. But even if Jongin wanted to apologise, today was not the day. It would _not_ be appropriate for the Prince to make conversation with a royal guard in public.

 

Suddenly Jongin’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud trumpet. The noise of the crowd quietened and everybody turned to the White Rabbit who had blown it. The Page cleared his throat and announced, “The croquet match will shortly begin! All players are welcome to choose a flamingo and a hedgehog.” He added, “Oh! Do be careful though; they may bite.”

The atmosphere instantly became more energised, the crowd excited for the game. People began making their way to the cluster of flamingos and hedgehogs that stood to the side of the gardens.

 Jongin sighed. This part was _always_ such a struggle.

Upon noticing the guests coming towards them, the animals panicked and started to scatter. With loud squawks and squeals, the flamingos sprinted away on long, spindly legs, the hedgehogs compacting themselves into tight balls before rolling away out of reach.

Loud laughter filled the air as everyone began chasing after their equipment, soon joined by occasional shrieks as the flamingos bit fingers in retaliation.

The Prince wasn’t really in the mood. He quietly made his way to the hedges lining the castle wall, praying to find a stray hedgehog so that he would not have to run after one like an idiot. Luck was on his side, as he came across a lone, spiky ball. The poor creature was shaking out of fear.

Peeking at it from underneath the hedge, the Prince cooed gently, “Little hedgehog, are you alright?”

The small animal jerked in fright and turned to look at Jongin, terrified.

“I will not hurt you, my friend. Would you like to play with me? I need a brave little champion like you to help me win.”

At his own voice, Jongin was hit by sudden déjà vu. He felt as if he had used those exact words before – and quite recently.

It sounded as if he were talking to… Sehun.

The Prince looked carefully at the little hedgehog and bit his lip. Come to think of it, the creature’s petrified expression did seem familiar.

After a little more coaxing, Jongin managed to convince the hedgehog to come out. He held the animal delicately in his arms. Ignoring his pristine white jacket, he held it close to his chest so the poor thing would stop shaking. Now he was just missing a flamingo. But as he turned to look at the current fiasco the garden was in, he inwardly groaned. The guests were running around like madmen in attempts to catch the pink birds. Jongin could even see one man clutching his nose in pain – most likely after a vicious bite.

“Your Highness!”

Startled by the deep voice, Jongin whipped around – and instantly wished he hadn’t. He resisted the scowl threatening to twist on his face.

It was none other than the Duke from last week’s dinner. The horrible, horrible man who made Jongin’s skin crawl.

He came towards Jongin wearing a freakish grin. It stretched across his scarred face, making him look like he had more teeth than the Bandersnatch. But Jongin would have much rather been looking at his dear furry friend than this ghastly man.

The Duke was holding onto a flamingo which was struggling hard in his grip. It wasn’t surprising – as it appeared that the animal was being practically strangled. Jongin grimaced but tried not to make it obvious.

When he reached the Prince, the Duke gave a deep bow. Jongin gave a small bob in return.

“Your Highness. It is good to see you again.”

“Good day, Duke.” Jongin pulled yet another smile.

He noticed as the man straightened, that the Duke was not a very tall man. Coming up only to Jongin’s nose – the Prince was almost looking _down_ at him as they spoke. It was rather comical, and Jongin tried not to snicker. Clearly the Duke’s brash confidence was trying to make up for something else the man was lacking.

“I noticed that you didn’t have a flamingo yet.”

“No… I was just getting to that actually. So if you’ll excuse me…” Jongin tried to manoeuvre himself out of conversation, but the Duke was quick to stop him.

“Oh, no need for that your Highness! I caught one for you myself.” At that, he proudly lifted the flamingo in his arms, the creature giving a startled squawk.

Jongin froze, mouth opening to say something… but closed it soon after.

“It’s a fine bird, I picked it especially for you. Here, take it.” He stepped closer to Jongin.

“Wow, I- I’m flattered… sir.” The Prince stumbled on his words, shocked at the gesture. Why in all of Hearts was did the Duke decide to _pick a flamingo_ for him?

He slowly set down the hedgehog (who had gone back to shaking like a leaf) and reached out to take the pink bird from the Duke. The hedgehog immediately shuffled behind and curled up next to his foot, apparently terrified of the squat man in front of them.

The bird was unhappy with its manhandling, aggressively flapping and making unattractive noises as he was passed over. But as Jongin cradled the struggling animal and made comforting _shhing_ sounds, the flamingo settled down surprisingly fast.

“Thank you. It was very kind of you.” The Prince said.

The Duke’s grin just widened and he stared up at Jongin with, dare he say it… sparkling eyes. It made Jongin feel a little shameful about how rude his thoughts of the Duke were. It _had_ been a nice gesture, and clearly with good intentions.

After a moment of awkward nothingness, Jongin said, “I shall see you around then. Thank you, again.”

But just as he and the hedgehog began to walk away, the Duke stepped closer and said suddenly, “Let me accompany you.”

Jongin paused. “Oh.”

This man was rather persistent.

“And my Prince? I just wanted to ask one more thing…” If it were even possible, the Duke’s smile became even larger. Jongin swallowed.

But just as the man opened his mouth, there was a voice that came from behind Jongin.

 “Your Highness!”

At the sudden call, Jongin felt somewhat relieved, but a part of him wanted to sigh. _Did the whole garden want his attention?_

It took some effort to pull the corners of his lips up, but once he managed, Jongin turned around.

“Oh!” Jongin gasped, surprised to see who had called. But this time, he was _pleasantly_ surprised. “Good morning Lord Junmyeon!” He said, giving a small wave with the hand not cradling the flamingo.

“Good morning, my Prince.” The handsome, young man reached Jongin and gave a gracious bow, taking the Prince’s hand and pressing his lips gently to the back of it. He straightened up with a kind smile and nodded at the Duke. “Hello good sir. I’m so sorry for interrupting your conversation.”

The Duke was scowling. He just grunted and said nothing. Jongin thought that it was a rather rude, but Junmyeon didn’t appear to be offended. 

Jongin was pleased to see Lord Junmyeon, always happy to be in his presence. Junmyeon was the Lord of the largest town in Hearts – a wealthy, young man who had a big heart, and was known for his kindness, generosity and blindingly attractive smile.

 

“I just wanted to commend you on the work you did in town, my Prince. Your charity work is always an inspiration to us all.”

 

Junmyeon was of course referring to his own charity event from last month. One that Jongin had attended and contributed to, spending a day helping out in various ways around the town.

 

Jongin smiled shyly. “It was nothing Junmyeon… And stop being so humble! I should be the one thanking you for organising it. Attending was the least I could do - truly.”

Junmyeon laughed and said, “Me? Humble? Your Highness, I do not think you realise how much the Prince’s attendance _meant_ to the town.”

Jongin felt himself blush.

“Do you remember that woman who would not stop staring at you? The one who accidentally walked into the side of stall and crashed into the display.”

The Prince grinned. “I do remember.” He went on, “But what about the boy who would not stop following you the whole day?”

Junmyeon chuckled. “Of course I recall! I felt like a mother hen with a chick at my tail.”

While the two were reminiscing, the Duke stood by with a disgruntled look. Jongin soon realised that the man was being left out, and tried to open the conversation to him.

“Duke, my apologies! You wished to ask me something earlier… I got distracted.”

Instantly, the Duke’s face brightened. He sent a small glance at Junmyeon, but clearly decided whatever he had to say was appropriate enough for the Lord to hear.

He cleared his throat nervously. “Yes, Your Highness. I was wondering if, um… If you would like to accompany me on an… outing, some time.”

Jongin’s eyes widened.

_A what?_

The Duke’s face began to warm and he pulled slightly at his collar. Junmyeon’s eyes turned down to the ground.

The prince tried to get over his shock. “An… outing?” He blinked.

Unconsciously he looked the Duke up and down, taking in the blotchy blush on his face and his shark-like smile. A part of Jongin wanted to shudder – but the Prince had _not_ been brought up rude. The Duke _had_ done him a lovely favour with the flamingo after all… “I suppose that is possible- Um, I do not believe that am terribly busy. When do you propose we go?”

The Duke was looking happy, despite still retaining some of the redness in his cheeks. “I am returning to the castle next month. For the KARD tournament. Does that suit you alright, my Prince?”

Jongin swallowed whatever discontent he felt and gave a little smile, because it was impossible to ignore the Duke’s joy. “Of course. I will see you then.”

But before the conversation could go on, they were interrupted by another trumpet.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the match will now begin! The Queen of Hearts shall now take the first turn.”

 

Jongin felt like sighing in relief. His stepmother always took the first shot, and it meant that the Prince was _always_ second. He finally had an excuse to go.

 

“I should probably take my leave now. Thank you, gentlemen. It was lovely to see you.” He bowed to them, feeling a little bad at the Dukes disappointed look. He met Junmyeon’s warm smile and then walked away, making sure to keep the small hedgehog close to his feet. 

The prince’s mind began whirring. Did the Duke just ask him out? On a… date?

He began laughing to himself, earning odd looks from the people around him.

How absurd. A date…

Jacks, wait until Sehun heard about this!

 

-

 

Sehun was exhausted. He felt like he was about to fall asleep on his feet, in the middle of he day, out in the gardens. 

He blinked. Hard – in an attempt to get rid of his fatigue. 

He had been training the whole night, working and sweating well into the dark hours, illuminated only by candlelight. 

Even at the thought of last night, the calluses that lined his palm began to sting. His muscles were still aching terribly.

As the KARD tournament drew closer, Sehun’s stress was heightening. Last night had been especially bad. Plagued with insomnia, Sehun had dragged himself to the training room in hopes of working himself to exhaustion. But all it achieved was the corpse-like state he was currently in. 

As if that wasn’t bad enough, the incident with Jongin from last week was _still_ haunting him. The horror of his actions had hit Sehun almost instantly after the argument. The offended expression on Jongin’s face was burned in his memory – a fuel to Sehun’s utter shame.

_He had insulted the Prince of Hearts._

As if his life wasn’t already at risk. _Gods above_ , it was a miracle he was still alive by this point.

Every day he saw the Prince, and not a moment went without guilt consuming him. He had to distract himself – with work, work and more work.

 

Sehun couldn’t fight the yawn that worked its way up. He managed to partially stifle it, but cursed at himself for being so unprofessional. The Number Two beside him gave a small cough as if to say, _concentrate you fool_.

Sehun didn’t have enough energy to disagree. He was just glad no one else had noticed.

He stood at the Queen’s attention, facing her Majesty as she was engaged in strangling a flamingo into submission. He shifted his weight and tried to comfort himself. All he had to do was stand here. For the whole day. And not fall asleep.

He let out a rough exhale through his nose. This would be a _long_ shift.

In his peripheral, there was a flash of white. Turning his head slightly, Sehun realised that it was the prince – dressed as brightly as the white roses the Queen detested so much.

On cue, memories of last week’s fight flashed in Sehun’s mind.

He cringed at his past self. How rude and horrible he had been. If only he had the courage to actually apologise…

Trying not to be obvious, Sehun began to watch the prince, tracking the white figure as he moved through the crowd. In Jongin’s arms, Sehun noticed the hedgehog he was coddling, the brown of the creature contrasting against Jongin’s jacket. Sehun deemed the sight almost unbearably cute. Jongin had _always_ had a way with animals.

Jacks, even that Underworldly beast that dwelled beneath the castle loved Jongin.

Unfortunately, Jongin and his little, spiky friend soon walked too far out of Sehun’s vision and the white dot fell off his radar. Sehun sighed. Could this day possibly get any more boring?

“You!” Sehun snapped to attention at the Queen’s voice. _Did she catch him dozing off?_ Oh, heaven save him. Holding his breath, Sehun braced himself for a scolding. “Fetch me a hedgehog!”

_A what?_

“NOW!”

Sehun had been in the profession too long to be frightened by the Queen’s yelling – but the sleep deprivation must have ruined his brain. His body simply didn’t react.

Suddenly the Two of Hearts next to Sehun gave a hasty bow and said, “Yes, your Majesty.” Before running off. The silver of his armour flashed as he moved, and it sparked something in Sehun’s conscious.

_Oh._

_She wasn’t even talking to him._

Sehun felt incredibly foolish.

Jacks – he _definitely_ needed more sleep.

In the next moment, somebody sidled up next to Sehun, and his first thought was; _wow, that was really quick_! _Must have found a hedgehog lying right at his feet!_

But he soon realised, that unless the Two of Hearts had suddenly shrunk half a foot and changed uniforms in half a second – it was most definitely _not_ his fellow guard.

“Hello, Sehun.” A voice murmured.

Ah. Definitely not.

Sehun frowned, turning his head slightly. The person next to him was dressed in armour similar to his own, but was missing the unmistakable red heart on his chest plate. He was facing in the opposite direction to Sehun, but stood close enough that his voice carried loud enough to hear.

“What, not happy to see me, Two?”

Sehun stole a glance at the Queen, ensuring that she was not looking in his direction. He murmured back, “Not exactly.”

“Aw, come now… I thought we had quite the acquaintanceship going.”

Sehun scowled. “Think what you like, _Kim Minseok_. I’m knee-deep in trouble, thanks to you.”

His hiss was only met with a feline grin. Sehun went on, trying not to move his lips too much. “I gave the court your name. It isn’t wise for you to be here if unless you wish to be charged for treason.”

Minseok just chuckled. “Is that a warning or a threat?” Sehun frowned. That was not exactly the reaction he was expecting.

“I could arrest you right here.”

“I’m quite surprised you haven’t already. Isn’t that your job, Mister Two?”

Sehun ground his teeth. The brat was right. “How did you even get into the palace?”

Another grin. “Aw, come, my friend… surely you do not think that I live off the wages of a criminal?” Minseok gave a quiet chuckle. “I serve the honourable Lord _Kim Junmyeon_.” Sehun’s eyes widened.

_Lord Junmyeon?_

Sehun risked a quick glance over his shoulder, and sure enough, Minseok was facing the young Lord – watching his every step. Trying to ignore the fact that Junmyeon was now engaged in a conversation with Jongin, Sehun whipped his eyes back to the Queen.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again when he couldn’t think of anything to say. His lips pressed into a thin line.

Sehun’s brain began to tick; If Minseok was part of Lord Junmyeon’s guard, it would be impossible to accuse him of treason. Not here, anyway. But stars above, there was a _Spades operative_ amongst the court – right underneath everyone’s noses. And the only one who knew was Oh Sehun himself…

“Are you done now?” Minseok asked in an infuriating teasing tone.

Their conversation was still hushed. Barely loud enough for either to hear each other. Sehun paused, before sighing. “Did you come here just to speak with me?”

“Oh thank heavens, I thought you wouldn’t notice.” Minseok quipped dryly.

 _Jacks_ , Sehun thought. Maybe he could just kill the fool and be over with it.

The soldier already had an idea of what it was Minseok was after. Swallowing his frustration, he whispered, “If you’ve come to offer me a spot in that little rebellion of yours – my answer still stands; I will not join you.”

“Oh, but you would do _so well_ in the Black Suit.” Minseok crooned.

“The Black Suit will _not_ do well regardless of who is in it. You do not stand a chance.”

“But Sehun, you have not even considered the possibilities.”

He scoffed. “I believe I considered the possibilities well enough. It is _because_ of the Black Suit that I was to be beheaded.”

For once Minseok had nothing to immediately respond with.

They both stood in silence for a moment. Sehun’s usual emotionless front covering the buzzing of his thoughts. He only vaguely registered the White Rabbit announcing the start of the croquet match, and had to snap himself out of his stupor as the Queen moved away.

She began to walk around Sehun and Minseok, flamingo in arm. Simultaneously, Lord Junmyeon started to wander from his position, coming around in the opposite direction. As both the Queen and the Lord moved, their soldiers rotated on the spot, eyes following their respective persons.

The Queen stopped, and Junmyeon too, but directly opposite her. Soon, twelve o’clock had become six o’clock. Sehun and Minseok had flipped positions – never a moment where they were facing one another.

Their ventriloquist conversation continued.

“Think about it, my friend. You will benefit from the Black Suit as much as I will.”

 Minseok’s tone became more serious, and Sehun raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“You are with the Queen of Hearts day in and day out. Serving her, guarding her, kneeling at her feet and grovelling like some dog. She would have your head if you so much as _breathed_ the wrong way.”

Sehun noticed the way he spat her name. He had been trained his entire life to respect his Queen, and not once had he _ever_ heard someone speak of her like this. Especially not when she was standing right there in behind him. It made Sehun slightly uncomfortable and nervous, but he refused to show it.

Yet much to his own horror, some tiny, tiny part of Sehun was agreeing with Minseok. Some tiny, tiny part of him knew that it was… the truth.

Minseok went on, “If we overthrow the Queen-”

Sehun snorted quietly and Minseok gave him a side-ways stink eye.

“ _When_ we overthrow the Queen, who do you think will be in power?”

Sehun glanced warily at the profile of Minseok’s face. Slowly he said, “The Prince.”

“The Prince of Hearts, that is correct...” Minseok trailed off, tone becoming somewhat thoughtful. “My, my, what a beautiful boy he is. Kind and warm and intelligent… Makes it so hard to believe that he and the Queen call each other family.”

A statement many people had wondered to themselves before.

“But what am I saying… You two are close, no?”

_Not as of late, that’s for sure._

Sehun paused for a moment, before deciding that there was no point in publicising their friendship. “A prince would not be friends with someone of the royal guard.”

“And a member of the royal guard would be friends with a Spades?”

“Who said we were friends?”

Minseok disguised his snort as a cough. Trying to get back onto his original point, he said, “If you helped us overthrow the Queen, you could have your beloved _Prince_ sitting on that throne, Sehun.”

“Jongin would not take the throne if he knew that it was given to him by those bathed in the blood of his stepmother.” Sehun responded honestly.

Eyebrows raised. “Oh, so you’re on a first name basis now?”

Sehun growled, “Don’t push it, Minseok. I could arrest you for more than just the _Queen’s_ betrayal.”

A smirk. “Who else would take the throne then? Not us, that’s for sure; with success, we would have our _own_ kingdoms to deal with. The Prince may have a pretty face, but he’s not stupid. Surely he would not trust anyone else with his precious kingdom.”

What he said was true. If the Queen fell, responsibilities would fall to Jongin, and the prince would never let anyone else bear the burden of them. Besides, no one else would be fit to rule. The kingdom truly was safest in Jongin’s hands – and Sehun didn’t doubt that the prince would think the same.

There was a moment of silence between them. While his mind ticked, Sehun was partially paying attention to the Queen, and noticed that she had missed a few of her shots, much to the satisfaction and utter fear of her opponents. While she began to raise her own sort of hell, Sehun’s eyes unconsciously roamed the gardens for a particular white figure – but Jongin was nowhere to be seen. How strange.

 

Breaking out of his thoughts, Sehun suddenly noticed the Queen charging towards him. She came at him like a fuming, red cloud; her scarlet gown billowing out behind her as she stormed towards him. Stiffening up, he found himself panicking for the second time that day.

Had she seen him talking to Minseok? Jacks, if she had, he was in some _serious_ trouble now. How was he going to deny talking to a Spades member? Maybe he could just sell out Minseok and somehow play innocent…

Minseok had frozen next to him, and despite facing the other direction, was somehow aware of what was wrong. Sehun prayed to all the gods that he wouldn’t do anything stupid, like try and run. They had to play their cards correctly.

The Queen had marched right up to Sehun now. His face remained impassive, but he could feel his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. He kept his eyes trained away from her face.

“Hold this.” She snapped.

Sehun blinked.

Blinked one moment and in the next, had an armful of shaking hedgehog.

The Queen stomped away and shouted as she left, “Someone get me a new flamingo! _NOW_!”

Heart still racing, Sehun watched as she stormed off. Lost, he looked down at the tiny hedgehog that he held, its snout buried into the crook of his elbow. Sehun froze, unsure of what to do with the creature.

The confused silence was broken by Minseok beginning to snicker, a sound which instantly sent Sehun back to his default scowl.

 _Safe. Again. Not in trouble_. He comforted himself.

But gods, that was close. Too close.

Through closed teeth, he said, “Leave.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“If we’re caught it will not just be me in serious trouble.”

Minseok didn’t challenge him. Just _hmphed_. “Fine. But these are my parting words, remember them Oh Sehun; The Black Suit will come, and we will raise hell. Take my offer and you won’t be harmed in the process. Stand in our way and nothing will save you.”

He said it no louder than a whisper, but it was still enough to make Sehun’s hair stand on end.

Minseok made to walk away, but paused after his first step. “Oh and by the way, I’ll see you at the tournament, _Prince’s Champion_ … On the playing field, of course.”

Sehun froze.

“May the best man win.” And with that he was gone, smoothly walking off with feline grace, as if he and a royal guard had not been in conversation. Sehun was left dumbfounded and slack-jawed.

Lord Junmyeon’s Champion. He had just met a fellow competitor.

 

-

 

When Jongin realised that his hedgehog had wandered off, he said to himself, “Oh, bother.”

He could have gone to pick another hedgehog, but the prince just couldn’t get the image of the scared, little creature out of his head.

_What if it had gotten lost? Injured itself?_

“Bother.”

Absentmindedly, Jongin set down his flamingo and began moving towards the hedged perimeter of the gardens – where he had initially found the hedgehog hiding.

Peering through the leaves, he called, “Little hedgehog? Are you there?”

With no answer, he bent at the waist and looked underneath the hedge. But all he could see was the chipping paint of the castle wall.

Straightening up, he continued down the gardens, getting a little more worried as he went. The poor, poor thing…

“What are you doing?”

Jongin had been so lost in thought, that he jumped at the sudden voice. His eyes widened as he realised who it was and hastily gave a small bow.

“Hello stepmother, I didn’t see you there.”

The Queen of Hearts looked him up and down, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Sneaking off again?”

Jongin froze. _‘Again’_? “N-No, I just seemed to have lost my hedgehog.”

What did she mean by again? Jongin swallowed.

Could she be… _No, surely not_ …

But _could_ she be referring to the time Jongin snuck out of the palace to visit Sehun? Jongin’s blood ran cold at the thought. But that wasn’t possible… Jongin had made his guards swear to secrecy! They would never have told her outright. How could she have found out?

With one last cold look, the Queen turned away and went back to her croquet match. Jongin let out a shaky breath and shook his head. Maybe he was just being paranoid… There was no way she would have known about his little night expedition.

Quickly walking away, Jongin wanted to get away from his stepmother, just in case she changed her mind about asking more questions. With his head down, he kept trying to convince himself that he hadn’t been caught – after all, he hadn’t been scolded or punished for it thus far.

 

After a while, Jongin had calmed his heartbeat enough and he slowed his pace, again on the lookout for his spiky companion. He walked for some time, finding that he enjoyed the peace and quiet of his own mind. It was a little surprising that no guards had followed him, but Jongin wasn’t complaining.

As usual, his thoughts eventually wandered to Sehun again. It was about time that he they talked to each other again – to make amends.

 _We are adults_ , Jongin said to himself. _We will sort this out like some_.

He began rehearsing an apology. A script for precisely what he would say next time he got the chance to speak to Sehun.

“I’m sorry for not listening to you, and for putting you in this situation, Sehun. Please accept my apology, I never meant to hurt your feelings…” Jongin cut himself off and sighed. Mumbling to himself, he said, “ _Idiot_. That sounds like something a child would say.”

So he tried again.

 

It wasn’t until the twelfth variation of his ‘ _Sehun, I’m sorry, and you should be too’_ speech, that Jongin finally looked up and realised where he was.

Or rather… where he _wasn’t_. Because he most certainly _was not_ in the royal gardens anymore.

Jongin stopped in his tracks. “Oh, bother.”

He was in the woods. The lands that surrounded the castle, full of tall, pine trees that produced a wonderfully comforting smell and filtered most of the light from the bright sun. Jongin had only been in the woods a few times, mostly on adventures as a child with Sehun.

He hadn’t been here in years…

The smell was the most familiar to Jongin. It always reminded him of the games of hide and seek they used to play. Ones that Jongin would always win, because Sehun was too restless to stay still for so long. Biting his lip, Jongin smiled at the memory.

He sighed. As much as he loved it here, he had to get back to the castle.

Jongin turned around, so that he could go back down the same path he had come from – only to freeze and raise his eyebrows.

There _was_ no path. Just… trees.

Stepping forward carefully, he looked down to the ground incredulously to where the path that had carried him there had been mere seconds ago. But there was no path. Only grass that looked like it had been there for eternity, as if it hadn’t just manifested in an instant.

“Bother.” He huffed again.

Trying not to panic, Jongin slowly turned around again and was at least relieved to see that the path continued on, although he couldn’t see where it lead to. The dappled light that came through the leaves seemed to fall directly on the dirt path, illuminating the way.

He hesitated for a moment longer, before coming to terms with the fact that there was nowhere else he could possibly go. So, setting his shoulders back, Jongin bravely walked on, deeper into the woods…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger... sorry haha.
> 
> To those who were concerned over their argument in the last chapter; never fear! There are reasons for everything...
> 
> Thank you for reading, have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know about any grammar errors or spelling mistakes. I'm open to positive and constructive feedback!


End file.
